herdingdogfarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started
'Quick Start' Dog Guide Livestock Guide Breeding Guide When you make your account you have to choose a preffered dog breed, by doing so you have gained 2 starter dogs of your chosen breed. Those dogs will have a random gender, colour and lower stats than imported dogs (ranging from 1-50 per stat). You will need to assign a speciality to your dogs before you can begin training. You can only assign this once, so choose wisely. When you have chosen a speciality you need to assign a flock/herd to your dog. You will get one duck flock. This is a place where you be able to group your livestock. You have to assign a minimum of three animals in order to use them for training sessions. If you don't have enough livestock in your flock or herd yet, you may have to train at someone else's farm, if they have the suitable flocks or herds for you to use. You can do one activity per hour with your dogs, Training or increasing their happiness. You can do one activity per hour with your livestock and be able to collect their goods. You can enter competitions with your dogs at the age of 10 days and older. Higher training will benefit you in competitions. You can breed your dogs and livestock when they are 21 days of age. Females will have a 5 day cooldown if they are bred. If you own dogs or livestock they have to be fed once a day. Feeding your animals will cost $2 for each animal you own. *Note: You will not get a free duck; only 2 starter dogs 'Accounts' There are currently two acccount types. One free and one subscribed. They will be explained below. 'Gold Account' The Gold Account is a free account. This account can own up to 10 dogs and up to 5 of each livestock type. You can enter 3 competitions per dog, per week. 'Platinum Account' The Platinum Account is a subscribed account. This will have a monthly cost of $6.50. For the moment you can only pay with a credit/debit card and the site uses Stripe payment. Having a Platinum account means you can own up to 30 dogs and up to 20 of each livestock type. There is no limit on entering competitions. 'Making Money and Karma' 'Money' Money can be earned by selling your dogs and/or livestock, selling goods (eggs, milk, wool), entering in competitions and creating competitions. 'Karma' Karma can be earned by taking care of your dogs and livestock and doing things that benefit other players, such as training at the farms of other players and purchasing a dog or livestock from the sales list. Karma can also be earned when referring a new player to HDF. 500 karma is earned for each player that has signed up using your referral link. Karma currently has 2 uses: * Exchange for money ** 1 : 1 exchange rate ( 1 karma = $1, 50 karma = $50, etc. ) * Buying premium backgrounds from the background shop. 'See Also' Site Navigation FAQ Category:Guides